Rape
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: When Megan is raped how will Peter protect her? And will the raper strike and try to attack Megan again? Meter! I will continue it if you want me to! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

(_ Okay, so I was walking around my house one day and decided to write a story. So here it is!)_

_Disclaimer: Never owned Body of proof, never will, sadly. :(_

_No spoilers! That I can think of..._

The day was very hard for the whole team, a eleven year old girl had been brutally murdered. Yes, the day had been hard, but it was over with and everybody was glad. When the a day was really bad, the team would always go to their favorite bar on South street. The bar was a good one, and since the day had been grueling and tiring everybody relaxed and agreed to go.

"Okay!" Bud said."Let's go!"

And everybody headed out to the parking garage and into their car then drove to the bar. Peter was surprised Megan agreed to go,expected her to say no. But Peter was glad Megan was was good for her to get out every now and then.

Then 10 minutes later everybody arrived at the bar. The order was Kate, Sam, Bud, Curtis, Ethan,then Peter and lastly Megan.

"Hey guys," Megan replied.

"Hey," Peter replied.

The bar wasn't the safe either actually, a lot of drug addicts and prostitutes would hang out there. But the bar was a good one so the team always headed there.

"Okay, I'm going to freshen up" Megan said.

"Okay," Peter said.

And with that Megan headed to the restroom.

Then Peter turned facing the team and started a conversation with them. They talked about their families, Bud's baby girl. And what they might name her. They also talked about their problems, friends, and a lot of other was nice to get to know them better somewhere else than their workplace.

They forgot about Megan and kept on talking until someone screamed.

"Oh my God!" a girl no more than twenty-five screamed and the whole team came rushing to find out what was going on.

"What hap-" Peter stopped dead in his tracks to find Megan in the limply lying down on the restroom floor.

To see her black pencil skirt pulled down, with her shirt torn at all different angles with bruises and cuts everywhere you could possible see. The Kate saw, then Bud, then eventually everybody saw what happened. And their protective instincts kicked into gear.

Bud spoke first. " Get an ambulance! " Bud yelled. Then Kate crouched over and checked Megan's pulse. "She's alive, but barely stable." Kate said still in shock. Peter backed away and called the ambulance and they ariived in record time.

"Okay, explain to me what happened." the police detective said again. Kate sighed and in annoyance said the whole thing one more time. "We heard a girl scream and we went over to see what happened, then we saw her."

"Okay," the police said jotting down notes. He was obviously a rookie anxious to see what was happening next and twice as much energetic as a regular cop would be.

" Thank you for your time." the cop said and jogged to the police cruiser. "Uh, huh," Kate said and went to see if Megan was doing alright. "Hey. the blonde said. How you feeling?" "Well-" Megan paused for a moment. "Honestly, not so good." Megan said.

"Do have any memory of the crime what so ever?" Kate asked. "Well, there was a gut in a ski mask, he had dark hair and brown eyes, about five feet eleven. But then he punched me and knocked me out and then everything went black." Megan said a bit more anxious then she was before.

Then a certain familiar voice came out. "Mom?" Lacey asked. And stared at the pale figure before her. "Lacey?" Megan said weakly and scrunched her eyes to see better, she felt like an old granny. "What happened?" Lacey questioned. Staring straight at the large bruise riding up Megan thigh.

"I don't know." Megan said. Then Megan turned around when she heard another familiar voice. "Where is she?" Joan ask furious of the situation, furious of her little girl getting hurt. "I told you ma'm-"

"No! you don't understan-" Joan was interrupted by Megan. "Mother!" Megan called out. Joan turned away and saw her daughter sitting on a cot inside an ambulance. Then Joan rushed towards her. "God Megan, are you alright?" Joan asked worriedly. Noticing the cuts on her daughter's face. "I've been better." Megan said, trying to lighten the mood.

Then the next thing she knew Bud, Sam, Curtis, Ethan, and Peter were rushing towards her side and comforting her. Then Kate spoke. "Megan, come with me." Kate said. "Okay," Megan said. Then Kate took Megan's wrist and lead her outside the vehicle. The team was wondering what Kate was doing and put their ear to the window of the ambulance and listened intently.

"Megan, you were raped, we need to know what bastard did this to you. And the only way how to is to get a rape kit." Kate said. "Fine," Megan said. "Okay then we're going to have to get you to the hospital." Kate said. Then Kate appeared back with Megan in the ambulance as the driver drove the team to the hospital.

Bud was mad, Kate was worried, so was Joan's and Lacey's, Sam was shocked, Ethan and Curtis were the same, but Peter was mad, worried, shocked, and mostly protective. He couldn't believe someone did this to Megan and it overwhelmed him. He was going to find out who did this, he was going to get Megan justice.

_Authors note_

* * *

_Please read and review!_

_The more you review, the faster I'll update!_

_Hugs and Kisses!_

_-Lindsay_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! This was kinda of a rush, cause I'm want to finish all of my stories, and start some new ones! So please Read and Review! XoXo_

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quiet nobody wanting to break the ice just wanting to take what all happened in and trying to cope with the situation in front of them. Megan seemed fine, she didn't remember anything but the blow to her face, but she could tell how upset the team was, they felt it was their fault. They felt if they hadn't took her to the bar, none of this would've happened. But Megan didn't want them to feel bad, she already told each and every one of them it wasn't their fault. But since they cared for Megan they still felt that way.

"We're here," Kate said, walking towards Megan to see if she needed any assistance.

"I'm fine," Megan said pushing Kate's hand away.

"Okay," Kate said, she was obviously hurt by the comment, but somewhat understood Megan. Since she had been working with Megan over three years she understood her coping method. She would usually go to the bodies, the victims; as Peter would say. But the only victim in the ambulance was herself, so she no other way to turn.

* * *

A week later-

A lot had changed since the incident. The team had stronger bonds, they were always there for each other, no matter what. They had also caught the rapist, his name was James Thorne, one of Megan's ex-boyfriends, there was a fight with James and Peter, as Megan was furious, cause he threatened to kidnap her. And Megan just watched through the paned window glass that separated her and her rapist. She watched, and worried. She knew that James always kept his word.

* * *

_Please review! And also I need some new ideas for stories after I'm done finishing my WIPAs! (Writing in Progresses)_ _Don't take it personally if I don't pick your ideas and pick others, it just means I think the others would be easier to write! :)_

_XoXo_

_-Lindsay_


End file.
